The CaT Gazette/Issue 29
For all the plebs who don't even subscribe, or for those who simply want to easily browse through back issues, here's the twenty-ninth issue of The CaT Gazette. Remember, subscribers get the newsletter a day early! ---- You guys remember Not Applicable? No? You never read anything I make just like everyone else? Well, either way, it's basically the series that got me back into writing for the wiki back in 2014, but it hasn't exactly aged well, which isn't a particularly good thing considering it's still canon to my current portfolio. As a way to rectify that, I'm currently writing a recap movie for the series that basically updates the entire plot to modern standards. When finished, this will be considered the most canon version of the story. You can find the Announcements/Q&A thread for it here. There's already a preview up, so go check it out! The next Support Group meeting is next Saturday, December 17th, at 9PM EST over on the BTFF EX chat. Voting for Featured Series of the Year is back, and this time it has some new companions! Remember to vote before it's too late! (Also if you could vote for Star Spirit that'd be great. It looks like CaT Reviews is in the lead which is great and all but I don't have anything close to a consistent release for that series so if it wins it'll just be Horizons all over again.) Our Achievement badges are still being updated, so if you have any ideas for what to feature on badges that haven't been updated yet, feel free to leave suggestions. There is now a list compiling every remaining badge that hasn't been updated, so if you could take a look at that, that'd be great. There is no Featured Article this week. I literally could not find a single new page on this wiki I wanted to feature. You all suck. No ads this time around. Make sure to put anything you want advertised in this forum thread. ---- Art Corner ---- Protagonist Concept Sketches By ChromastoneandTabby ---- Some sketches of an unnamed female protagonist for an upcoming project I may or may not actually go through with. Her full pose would be her primary outfit in promo art, though she probably wouldn't be limited to just one because I'm usually too lazy to be consistent. If you're wondering why her custom Omnitrix looks kind of like a medical vial, that's because it kind of is. This specific Omnitrix model draws blood from the user to retain a current genetic model every time they transform, and said blood is stored in the center section of the Omnitrix dial until the transformation completes. While this is handy for preventing accidental corruption of the user's genetic data, the Omnitrix does not replenish the blood it uses, meaning that overuse of this Omnitrix within a short period of time will result in serious blood loss. On a less serious note, the Omnitrix's dial is backlit, and will change color to suit the current transformation. It doesn't serve much practical purpose (except maybe on an alien with camouflage), but it gives me freedom to do whatever the hell I want with the color scheme. As for the specific personality of the character herself, I don't really plan on putting much thought into it until I know I want to go through with the project. (And yes the bottom left sketch is indeed a Panty and Stocking reference sue me) All the currently scheduled new episodes apparently aired in Germany yesterday, so...yeah. Not much else to report. Well, that's it for this Sunday, folks. I hope you enjoyed the twenty-ninth issue of The CaT Gazette, and I'll see you next week! Feedback and support are appreciated! Category:CaT Category:The CaT Gazette Category:Newsletter